Dark Abbey
by henbee
Summary: What if Bella had never left Phoenix, and decided to stay with her mother instead? What if somebody else took control over Edward’s life… and heart? What if there were more secrets? What if Bella Cullen never existed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Shadow

Chapter One- Shadow

_Clarissa _

So, this was Forks High School. Depressing, rainy, boring and non-descript.

Absolutely perfect.

I smiled as I parked my car, and walked in to Forks High School.

…

My first day.

I was sitting at lunch with my new "friends"- Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Lauren and Tyler. Though friends were a big exaggeration. They were just curious about the eccentric new girl, I was sure.

I smiled as Tyler nodded encouragingly at me. I was half-dead.

_You can't be half-dead if you were never alive_… I mused to myself. I inwardly sighed as Jess turned towards me.

"Clare, you haven't eaten a thing!" Jessica tutted. "You're not anorexic, are you?" She leaned closer. I fought the instinct to lean backwards, away from her. "Because if you are, you can tell me. I wouldn't tell a _soul_."

_I highly doubt that_, I thought bitterly.

"No, Jess, I'm not anorexic." Was it just me, or did she look disappointed? "Just not hungry. First day and all!"

I tried to remain upbeat. I knew exactly what I was looking for… and I'd waited long enough. But surely a few more mere minutes couldn't make that much of a difference?

Jess, satisfied there was no gossip to pass along about the new girl, went back to her conversation about the some homework before my time with Lauren. Angela smiled shyly at me from across the table.

I returned the gesture, sweeping from Angela's face to across the cafeteria hall. It was large and long, I concluded. Nothing especially fantastic.

That was when they walked in.

That was when I saw Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarissa

OK, so I'd known he'd be good-looking. Not preparing myself for that would have just been suicidal to any of my self-dignity.

But good-looking was nowhere near to describe what Edward looked like.

I turned back to Jess.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly. Not that it would do any good… I knew Edward would be able to hear.

Jess giggled and leaned in towards me.

"You see the big one? He, the girl with the dark hair and the other guy with the ginger hair are the Cullen's. The blonde girl and boy are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The black haired guy is Emmett, the ginger one Edward, and the black haired-girl is Alice."

I looked over at the Cullen-Hale table. They were extremely graceful with the most normal movements; so graceful to a point it was unnerving.

"They don't look alike at all." I said, confused. I knew of Edward… how could I not?

_It's just a theory_, I told myself firmly. _There's nothing set in concrete._

"They're not Dr Cullen's _real _kids." Jess said scathingly. "He's just their uncle. _I _heard his wife, Esme, couldn't have kids, so when Edward's parents died, they adopted them. Thing is, they're all in _pairs_." Jess wrinkled her nose. Obviously the Cullen's were the talk of small town Forks' gossip.

"How do you mean?" I asked distractedly.

"Well, Rosalie and Emmett- they're seniors- are a couple. And Jasper and Alice are together; Jasper is a senior and Alice is a junior, like Edward. And they _live _together. How warped is that?"

I didn't comment. I studied Edward's impassive face… the strange bronze tint to his hair, the golden eyes, the purple-like bruises and the snowy white skin.

"Edward doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Jess sighed patronizingly at me, and I realized I didn't take a liking to Jess. At all.

"First day and she's _already _obsessed with the Cullen's." Jess whispered to herself. "Honey, you've got no chance. Edward doesn't seem to think anybody here at Forks High School is good enough for him. Maybe we're not as good as _Alaskan _girls."

I looked at Jess, questioningly, pulling my gaze from Edward. If he could feel me looking at him, he didn't show it. Was this a show of sour grapes?

"They moved from Alaska about a year and a half ago or so." Jess sniffed. "Obviously we don't come up to standard."

I tried to hide my frown as I looked subtly back to Edward. I didn't like the way Jess categorized us both together, in the same group.

Not that Edward _wouldn't _see Jess and I in different… categories of girls. But I didn't like the way Jess assumed, and I was slowly learning that although I didn't like it, this was the way Jess was. She thought herself much better than me, friendly or not.

_Edward Cullen_, I silently mused, watching as he spoke softly to Jasper, barely moving his lips… to the human eye, not.

His face flashed to me.

I took a quick intake of breath, and averted my gaze… before some kind of magnetic force pulled me back. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't control.

My heart started hammering frantically, my breathing so quiet and erratic you could mistake it for not breathing at all.

Edward looked vaguely curious… before looking away.

The magnetic force vanished, and I was no longer looking into those bottomless eyes of gold, nor was my body no longer mine.

The room started spinning, and I gripped onto the tabletop for support.

Forks High School… Edward Cullen… Forks High School… Edward Cullen… the words spun in my head. I felt sick and dizzy.

I felt the need for home.

_This is my life, here_. I chided to the small part of me that wished to go, leave, abandoning my quest. _This is what I've chosen_.

_This is my life now, just as this is my home._

I swallowed with some trouble, and took a deep breath, grateful when the bell rang, signalling for the start of next period.

His name ran around in my head, making me unable to concentrate on even the simplest tasks… like walking, for instance.

_Edward Cullen_, the voice in my head whispered. _Edward Cullen…_


End file.
